


Shadows Swallowing The Stars

by timeofadversity



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Brother/Brother Incest, Lighthouses, M/M, Spooky, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofadversity/pseuds/timeofadversity
Summary: Everyone told Job that it was foolish to wait for his elder brother, Erasmus, to come home. He was lost at sea, never to return.Job knew better. Erasmus promised he'd come home, and he'd never broken his promises.
Relationships: Lighthouse Keeper Brother/Eldritch Horror Wearing His Drowned Brother as a Skin Suit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Shadows Swallowing The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimsical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimsical/gifts).



Everyone told Job that it was foolish to wait for his elder brother, Erasmus, to come home. He was lost at sea, never to return. 

Job knew better. Erasmus promised he'd come home, and he'd never broken his promises. Even though Erasmus was much less demonstrative in his displays of affection, Job knew that, deep down, Erasmus cared deeply for his kin. Job didn't mind that he had to do practically all the work for both of them. Even though he was always the one to throw his arms around his brother once he returned home, Job simply rejoiced in being able to hold Erasmus. The complicated joy of touch was enough for him. 

It was true that the waters were quite ravenous in the winter, and the spermacetti are not easy beasts to fell. But Erasmus was an experienced sailor who had been on many whaling expeditions, so Job had no reason to believe that one mere whale would be able to do his brother in. A beast, without a civil mind of its own, kill his brother? Rubbish. It mattered not that the third mate and all of the crewmen in the whaleboat with Erasmus perished. Erasmus's body had never been found, and he had harpooned dozens of whales. 

He would come home. Job felt certain of this. 

It had been nearly a year, but still Job waited, mostly by night. Times like these made him glad of his profession; Job was always glad to be the guiding light to send his brother home safely. Most men might have found it lonely, but that mattered not to Job. His brother's safety was his top priority; raising a family or finding a wife were simply not of importance. All that kept him going was his duty to perform his task, and to keep the lighthouse bright and operational. He lit the spermacetti oil, trimmed the wicks, and gazed out at the dark, shifting sea, especially when the stars were swallowed by the ocean's changing tides. 

On this night, no boats passed by. No vessel that held precious cargo. But something shimmered in the water with a queer glow. Curious, with anticipation rising in his chest, he opened the window. A storm was brewing. The salt air hit his face and he squinted, trying to focus on the movement in the water. 

And there he was, his promise finally fulfilled. 

"Erasmus!" Job called, joy surging through him. He slammed the window shut and rushed down the wobbly lighthouse stairs, jumping over every other step. He couldn't reach his brother quickly enough. There was so much that Job wanted to tell him, so many things he wanted to ask. Oh, the tales Erasmus would tell upon their meeting - ! 

When Job finally reached the shoreline, half out of breath, Erasmus was standing, thigh-deep in the roiling water. "Erasmus!" Job called again. "You came home!" Erasmus tilted his head, then took a step forward. Tears welled in Job's eyes. "Oh, Erasmus..." he moaned, stepping forward into the ocean. "I missed you so." 

"I missed you," Erasmus repeated. He blinked rapidly, as if holding back tears, and Job struggled to swallow the frog in his throat. Oh, what joy to have these intense feelings mirrored on his brother's face!

The sea crashed around them as Job threw his arms around his brother, not caring that he was soaked through and practically frozen. Not bothering to wonder how he could have survived after all this time. (It was Erasmus, after all. His older brother. He could do anything. Job was certain of it.) 

Surprise seized his heart when Erasmus reciprocated the gesture, squeezing Job tightly - and then went a step further, a step that Job never would have dared initiate himself, by kissing Job squarely on the mouth. But Job was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Instead, Job held on as fast as he was able, for this moment was one that he wanted to keep imprinted in his memory until the day he died.

(Erasmus tasted of salt.)

"Job," Erasmus said, cool and quiet, as he stroked Job's cheek. His hands were frigid. "I knew you would guide me home." 

Job luxuriated in his brother's praise. "Oh, Erasmus," he murmured, leaning into the unearthly chill of his palm. Erasmus kissed his brother on the forehead, as he often did when Job was a babe. It had been too long since Erasmus was this demonstrative with his feelings. "How I longed to see you again." 

"There is much I want to show you," Erasmus said, "inside." 

Job swallowed hard, for he longed for this as well. He led Erasmus up the steps of the lighthouse, inside, all the way up the spiral staircase to his living quarters. Without fear, Job stripped himself for Erasmus and laid on the bed. He had fantasized about this before, but the reality was even more vivid. Job squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus on the physical sensation, as Erasmus loomed over him, kissing and nipping his shoulders, slicking his fingers with spermacetti oil before he pried Job open. Job dared not look back. He deeply trusted Erasmus. He could do no wrong. 

Erasmus's skin was still cold when their bodies finally melted into one, but Job did not question it. Erasmus had been lost at sea for so long, after all. And this, perhaps, was the natural thing for Erasmus to want after being so chilled. The warmth of another living body ought to be comforting. This might not be what brothers normally did, but what did that matter? 

Job did not scream, did not say a word, as one long, slippery appendage wrapped around his torso as Erasmus rutted into him. Job had not seen Erasmus naked since they were youths, but what pushed into him felt much larger, much longer than what Job remembered. He was utterly filled, encompassed by his brother. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily, willing himself to not come instantly. Two more slick tendrils wrapped around Job's wrists, keeping him in place. "Oh, Job," Erasmus said, his voice rich and dark with lust and reverence, "there is so much I wish to tell you. So much we can do together." His hand grasped for Job's stiff prick and he eagerly started moving, and it felt as if Job was getting swallowed by the ocean, sucked into the undertow.

All was right. All was well. Job did good to bring his brother home. Of this he had to be certain. 

_For you, my beloved,_ Job thought to himself as his orgasm crested, _I would do anything._


End file.
